My Lovely Assistant
by Delumoris
Summary: Sasuke is head CEO at his deceased family's business company. Hinata is his assistant. It sounds like a hentai title, but sorry, no lemons,..... FOR NOW. Mwahaha! Rating may change. R&R SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**The whole story is in Sasuke's POV

My eyes cracked open and light flooded through. Ugh. I really should learn to close those blinds. This is getting very irritating being practically blinded every morning.

I started my usual ritual of hopping out of bed and immediately meditating on the floor near one of the more dimly lit corners of my room. There were scrolls everywhere so I had to quickly maneuver across the carpet as to not step on such precious information. I sat Indian style in the only available spot left and closed my eyes, letting all thoughts leave my mind. About a half an hour later when I was finished, I hopped up and jumped to my bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I was 22 years old now, a graduate from one of the most prestigious business universities in Japan. My hair was a long and shaggy mess of ebony, my complexion almost unhealthily pale, and a pair of tired obsidian eyes was staring into itself through the mirror. I sighed and went to my closet to change into my business suit, having showered the night before.

I was generally a pretty boring person, and had no idea why such a crowd of women desired me. It was probably just my looks, I thought with a sad smirk as I tugged down the tie that hung from my throat. When I checked my expensive watch, I rushed downstairs. I was going to be late! I grabbed my keys from the marble kitchen island, almost uttering out a "Goodbye", when I remembered for the billionth time I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, shutting the front door rather loudly behind me.

Upon my arrival at work, I stepped out of my car and spotted my assistant. She was clumsily trying to step out of her car with her leather bag. She was wearing a white shirt and black jacket like I was (including silk red tie) with black slacks, but her outfit definitely was a lot more feminine than mine was… somehow. She had long waist-length violet hair in a very low ponytail, with rather shaggy looking bangs above her eyes and around her face. My favorite attributes of hers, though, would have to be her lovely white eyes that had a tint of lavender, and those petal pink lips that looked quite tempting. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey," I shouted from across the parking lot. Her heat shot up from the bag she was still fighting to get out of the back seat of her car and those lovely eyes she had landed on me, an adorable pink blush tinting her cheeks. "A-Ano…" she started. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san…"

I smiled at her and repeated the greeting, snatching my bag with ease from the passenger seat (in the distance I swear I had heard Hinata make a choke of awe), heading inside the building. There was an elevator at the middle of the parking lot, which to my luck was already there when I hit the button, and I stepped inside. I heard Hinata shout in victory and a car door slam shut, and in a few seconds she was in my view rushing to catch my elevator. My foot unconsciously stepped in front of the door so it wouldn't leave just yet. "Ah!" she sighed upon entering the elevator. She hunched over panting, dropping her bag to the side, looking back up to me with a grin, a silent "thank-you." I could feel heat gathering in my cheeks and nodded my "you're welcome."

As you could probably tell, I am definitely in love with Hyuuga Hinata. I was just too lucky to get this angel landed as my assistant; she's what makes going to work here bearable. The elevator took a while because we were almost on the top floor, but it was worth every second even if we were just standing in silence. On the way, the elevator stopped pretty early on, and to my misfortune, Haruno Sakura, the office _slut_ stepped one, who just happened to have me in her sights as of a few months ago. She had no modesty whatsoever, wearing a black mini-skirt and a hot pink low-cut blouse, showing off her chest and part of the lacy red bra underneath. Her bubblegum pink hair was hair sprayed immobile to her head in a perfect bouncy looking ponytail. Her piercing emerald eyes turned seductive cat-like slits when she saw me, and her tall heels clicked to the ground when she glided over to me.

She purred my name and wrapped her arms around my arm, making sure her breasts made some serious contact with my shoulder. I frowned at this, trying to shake her off, but the steel grip of lust didn't falter on _my_ watch. "Sasuke-kun," she repeated. "Why don't you fire Hyuuga and make me your assistant?" I glared evilly at her. Was she really expecting me to fire somebody so she could get in my pants? How heartless. I could tell she didn't even feel anything for me, but was definitely attracted to my body.

"No."

Hinata, on the other side of Sakura, gave a sigh of relief. I knew she really needed this job.

Sakura fake-pouted and let go of me when her stop arrived. Mine and Hinata's was soon after, only a few floors away, to my discomfort.

Another perk to Hinata being my assistant was that we had the same office. I sat in the large desk in the middle of the spacious office, and she had a smaller desk that faced the door to the left of my view. I by far had the nicest office, being the CEO. Lucky for me, I was born into fortune. Everything was already in my grasp at birth. But when I was 9 years old, my brother went on a psychotic rampage, brutally murdering my whole family, me being the only survivor of the massacre. This company had been waiting for me for a while, and now here I was.

I logged into my computer and glanced over to Hinata. She dropped the leather bag next to her feet and plopped into the large cushioney chair, sighing. She looked pretty beat.

"Are you ok?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She was trying to snuggle comfortably into the chair, resumably to find a good spot to take a nap in. "Ah," she yawned. "C-Can I take a nap, Uchiha-san?" She looked at me again with those lavendar eyes, and my heart did a little jump. "I-I'm a very light sleeper, so I-I'll hear any ph-phonecalls if there are any," Hinata pressed on.

"Of course." I smiled. "You're looking pretty tired. I want you to be at your best when working. The bench over there looks pretty suitable for a nap." Her eyes lit up and she immediately hopped out of the chair and onto the black cushioned bench, laying down and turning away from me. "Thanks," I heard her sleepily mutter.

I began working immediately when the computer logged in, knowing Hinata was probably fast asleep. Considering this, I stood and walked over to the phone on her desk and set it on the silent setting, grabbing a blanket from one of the cabinets I have had to use when working overnight and laid it out over her. She looked too peacful. I blushed again and went back to my desk.

_End Chapter One._

_**Whew! Thanks for reading. I don't know… I think this really sucks, to be honest. **_ _**It's just some idea I had today and wrote out. I SWEAR I will keep up.**_

_**Mata atode **__**！**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The whole story is in Sasuke's POV

It's been four days now, and every time Hinata has shown up to work extremely tired to the point of taking 3-hour naps. Though she does look pretty cute when she sleeps, I'm starting to get worried about her. What could be making her so tired?

I drove into the parking lot, and parked at my assigned spot. Hinata's spot was 6 or 7 spots away, and when I stood out the door, I noticed her car was absent, nothing there but the silent concrete. This was very unusual, considering Hinata had never missed work.

I headed into the elevator, alone, hitting the button to my floor. I heard someone rudely shout for me to hold the elevator for them, but I didn't care to listen to their plea and let the elevator door close uninterrupted. I really only did something like that for Hinata. On the way up, I prayed Sakura would not appear through those doors. Of course, being the lucky man I am, she did and I had to endure my daily ten minutes of pure Hell.

Walking past the cubicles, employees stuck their head above their office area and asked things such as "Where's hime?" or "Why isn't Hina-chan with you, Uchiha-sama?". It was mostly men asking her whereabouts, which irritated me a bit. Hinata was quite the item of affection for a lot of the men here; they liked to think of her as the hime of the office.

I entered the office with a grunt, dropping my bag somewhere along the way to my desk. I sat down in the chair and logged in my computer like I usually did, glancing over to Hinata's empty desk with a frown. Indeed, I too had to wonder, where _was_ hime?

In a few hours, I went to have a coffee break in the lounge. When I purchased my coffee and went to sit down, I saw Hinata's cousin Neji talking with someone, and thinking he had to know something about Hinata's disappearance, I went to sit somewhere near where I was in range of eavesdropping. "I don't like it when she's gone. The office just isn't as bright without her smile, you know?" The man beside Neji sighed. He was obviously one of Hinata's many admirers. Neji snorted. For some reason, he's never been on good terms with Hinata, but behind her back, he was a caring brotherly figure. He just never showed it. "You should take into consideration to think more of Hinata's well-being, rather than her being here to smile to your liking as a priority," he murmured. "Well, then where _is _hime?" the man glared. I listened closely. This was it.

"Her mother, my aunt, is gravely ill." Neji spoke nonchalantly taking a sip of his coffee. "She's been on the brink of death, and Hinata has been visiting her for many hours into the night, except today I suppose her absence means she's going to be with her mother upon her passing, which we've all been expecting would be pretty soon. I guess that's today. Hinata would never miss a _minute_ of work otherwise." The man beside him opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, his brown eyes wide. "Well," he spoke. "Why aren't _you _there?" Neji scoffed. "Well, it isn't my mother, now is it, Kiba? Why should I care?" The man called Kiba stood and cursed Neji under his breath, departing without another word.

So her mother was dying, I thought. She probably won't show up for another week. I know I didn't show up to school for a _month_ after my mother died. My whole family was murdered, but my mother was genuinely the most important person to me.

I crumpled the empty coffee cup and skillfully tossed it into the garbage. I suppose I should go visit her tomorrow. My conscience wouldn't agree with me if I didn't.

_The Next Day_

I arrived before her apartment. The apartment complex she lived in was very up-scale that no ordinary middle-class salary could take care of. These were just about the size of the downstairs to a nice house. I jogged up the stairs and passed multiple apartments till I reached hers. And then my heart stopped. What was I doing here in the first place? I stepped away from the door a little bit. We were close, but not _this _close. I don't think I was close enough to show up to her place and be her shoulder to cry on when her mother passed away. Really, now. I was just her friendly… boss, I thought with a cringe. And isn't it a rule boss's can't have relationships with their employees? I really didn't like that rule. It made the idea of me being with Hinata sound nasty, like I was older than her or something. We were the same age exactly, her birthday only a few months away from mine. Suddenly, without my consent, my arm moved and the hand attached knocked on the door rather loudly. _"What the hell?" _ I thought and glared at the limb. A few seconds later, the dark-wood door creaked open, and all that was visible was the pale hand gripping the side. "Wh… Who's th-the-ere?" I heard Hinata struggle to hiccup between sobs.

"Sasuke," I said, nervously waiting after I had said that for her reaction.

"Uchiha-san…" she replied sadly. "I am sorry I ha-have… not… sh-shown up to…to work…"

"It's okay," I quickly replied. "I came to see how you were doing. I am your friend after all."

"Oh." The door opened all the way, and I saw Hinata, her hair out of its neat ponytail, messy and knotted, tears streaming down her face. She was wearing but a white undershirt and some black shorts. I tried _very _hard to keep my composure and not jump on her right there when I noticed the white undershirt revealed her large chest, and the black bra showing through a little. "As you can see, Sasuke-kun, I'm quite a mess," she muttered and looked down to her feet. I suppose she began calling me Sasuke-kun (to my liking) when I began speaking to her as a friend and not a co-worker. That, I could get used to.

"Hinata-chan, can I come in?" I asked wearily. It would be perfectly fine if she said no.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said and let me in, closing the door behind me. I walked beside her to the living room, where I saw a soap opera running and a little bowl of strawberry ice-cream on the coffee table before the TV. We sat down on the dark purple couch together, and as soon as she saw the soap opera a new flood of tears began when she remembered these were to keep her from thinking of her mother.

I really didn't know what to do. "Hinata-chan," I said breathlessly, hopelessly. Her palms covered her eyes and she tried to cry as quietly as she could in vain. This was too much for her. I grabbed both of her hands in my hands to get her to look at me. She sat there, her brows furred, biting her lip to stop her whimpers and eyes wide, staring at me. I leaned in a little bit. And then a little bit more. Her cheeks were growing pink out of my actions, and just as I was getting ready to purse my lips, she dove onto my chest and hugged tightly onto my body. I fell back onto the arm rest, Hinata crying into my shirt with my arms automatically circling around her.

We stayed like this for a while until Hinata stopped crying, but she held on for just a little bit longer, and I _really_ hoped her ears weren't too close to my wildly beating heart. She let go slowly with her bangs covering her eyes. I really couldn't hold just being her boss any more. I used two of my fingers to lift up her chin, and with wide eyes she tried to say my name, but I hushed her with a chaste kiss.

_End Chapter 2_

**I really got into this story and decided to make another chapter in the same day. Haha… whatever. And just to let everyone know, I repeat (from the story), Sasuke is NOT older than Hinata just because he is her boss. Well, technically he is, but only by a few months. Ok? It just felt kind of weird without saying that.**

_**Mata atode !**_


End file.
